Come Back to Me
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: Booth and Brennan had a huge fight. Hank knows he's the reason; Christine supports him. A PLOT story. B&B
Hello! :) Well, this is just a plot, feel free to write a one shot about it (giving the credit about the ideia, of course haha). I really want to write it, but right now, my college don't let me, and I have afraid to don't write the way I wants after a little time. So, I wrote the plot, the way I imagined this story. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and my first language is portuguese, so take easy with me here :) Thank you!

 **Come Back to Me**

 **PLOT** : _Booth and Brennan_ _had a BIG_ _fight._

Hank was invited to join M.I.T. with only 15 years. (he wants to be an aerospace engineer)

Booth thinks he's immature to go to college.

Brennan supports him in any decision (even she thinking he's still a "baby" to get into college so soon. She wants to support him even she not accepting it. Brennan is still getting used to the fact that Christine is in college at the other side of the world, and she see her daughter in holidays only. She don't know if she will hold herself about the fact that her baby is going to soon to college. She wanted to go back in time and live the childhood of their children again.)

Angela supports her.

 _Booth accuses her of not loving Hank._ _(THE PLOT)_

(They are fighting in the car, and the fight comes to home. Hank listens to his father's screams through his room when they come home.)

Booth hits the front door hard when he get into the house. Hank hears only the voice of his dad screaming, and a light voice, his mom's voice trying to ease the fight.

Hank is concerned. Don't know what is it about.

Booth leaves the house angry and leaves Brennan crying on the couch.

Hank wait a bit to have the courage to go to the living room. He talks with his mom like he hadn't heard the fight.

Brennan goes out and tells Hank that she will only take a walk. (10 P.M.)

Later, Hank grabs his mother phone and see her messages to Angela, where she explains why she and Booth had a fight. Hank didn't see the messages because he wanted, he saw a strange message from Aunt Angela and he saw the conversation.

Hank knows why his parents had a big fight.

Hank calls Christine. She study in a respected Forensic Anthropology College in Europe.

Christine is furious when listening to Hank telling that that their father accused their mother of not loving Hank.

Christine is like Temperance, she understands her mother very well.

Hank's on the phone with Christine (telling what happened) when Booth gets home.

It's 2 a.m.

Hank is concerned about his mother (who has not returned yet).

Booth appears in Hank's room (sad and miserable). Hank disguises and says he is on the phone with some girl, Christine hears her father's voice and gets angry and screams on the phone _"Let me talk to him!"_.

Christine called her father _"what a bastard!"_ when Hank told on the phone what happened.

Hank hand Christine up and say "hi" to Booth.

Booth tries to talk with Hank about college, but Hank is treating Booth indifferently. Booth realized it.

Hank hates to had saw his dad making his mom cry.

Hank has never seen his parents fighting before, he only had saw his parents "bickering".

Booth says he understands Hank being angry to him.

Hank says that he didn't now why he is angry with him.

Booth notes that Hank is angry with him because of how he yelled at Brennan.

Booth is even more miserable. Hank leaves his room and left him alone. He goes to the backyard. The presence of his father made him angry. Hank called him "Seeley".

Hank asks Christine by iMessage if it is normal to be angry to his dad, and Christine says yes, _"_ _she is too."_

"Everything will be ok, I've seen mom and dad really fighting before; when we were kids, but they always fight, Hank, the difference is that they never bring the fighting to home, and when they bring, it scares us. They love each other, we know that, and they know that."

Hank is concerned about his mom taking a while to arrive. Booth asks where she is, and Hank answers with angry, _"She left shortly after_ _your_ _triumphant exit."_

Booth is worried. He goes after her.

Booth knows that he exaggerated, and said things he should not had said. He knows that words are the things that hurts her the most. He's increasingly miserable and wondering why he deserves her. He wonders if he even deserve her forgiveness.

Booth can't live without her.

Booth found her at the Hoover building after one hour. (He was almost calling the FBI).

They talk. There is crying. There is apology. They had had reconciled.

Booth knows that he exaggerated, and Brennan apologizes for not express well her feelings, and says that: _"_ _for_ _me_ _, none of_ _our_ _children would go to college,_ _I wish they_ _could live_ _with_ _us_ _forever_ _"_ _._

After a long conversation, they return home and find Hank alone at the treehouse.

Hank refuses to talk to Booth, giving goodnight to his mom and going to sleep.

Brennan comforts Booth.

Booth thinks Hank hates him.

Two days later, with the still strange situation with Brennan, and his son ignoring him, Booth tries to make small talk with Christine by iMessage, and she just text _"I'm busy, bye."_

Booth notes the lack of "daddy" and "I love you."

Booth doesn't hold the tears. Christine knows about the fight because Hank probably told it to her. (Brennan would never tell something personal on them to Christine).

Booth thinks their children will never forgive him. He wonders what he did to deserve Brennan and her forgiveness.

* * *

Hank feels sad to ignore his dad for so long, but the anger is still there. Hank can't imagine the man he always admired, and always treated his mom with such respect, care and love, did what he did.

Hank knows his mom golden heart. He knows the difficulties and his mom's past. He is overprotective on his mom. Hank is disappointed with Booth (for saying to his mom that she didn't love him).

Hank knows his mom loves him unconditionally (and Christine).

After five days, Hank appears in his father's office at the Hoover, wanting to talk. He's tired of ignoring his father. He misses his best friend.

Booth is surprised to see him there.

They talk (in the beginning is very weird).

Hank apologizes, and says he had no right to be thick and yell at his father.

Booth says he understands the fact that he had defend his mother, and proud to know that if something happens to him, Hank will be always with his mom.

Booth apologizes for fight with Brennan. He says he's is all emotional status, and he didn't want him to go to college so soon. He says he'll support Hank in any decision he takes.

Hank says he still doesn't know if he'll go to college next semester. He says it is also difficult to him to leave his home so soon. He says he loves his parents, and know it was hard for Christine, and he always knew it would be difficult for him.

They hug each other. They smile to each other.

* * *

Hank leaves a letter to his parents. Christine had also left a letter to her parents when she went to college.

In the letter of both, they express how lucky they feel to have the best parents in the world.

"The genius mother who helped them study, which included her experiences in digs; and knew everything, and always filled them with wisdom even at breakfast when their neurons were still waking up. The father who was always a goofball and was more childish than them sometimes. His parents playing with them, and sometimes they caught them playing with their toys. Their father who taught the value of humility and compassion. The father who taught them to cheer to Flyers and love sports. The parents who have always been their best friends."

Christine dreams of finding a guy that looks at her the same way her dad always looks at her mom.

Hank dreams of finding a woman who looks at him the same way his mom always looks at his dad.

Booth and Brennan read the letters in their offices separately, months after the departure of Hank.

 _It's Christmas, and soon_ _they will_ _see their babies at home._


End file.
